Licker's Day Out
by BiologicalSolutions
Summary: COMPLETE. After the helicopter goes down, I got to find my way back to the Hive and my boss.
1. Down where?

Licker's Day Out

by

Me

I was so excited, it was my first day out of the Hive, and my first ride in a helicopter. I peered out the window at the city below, I could see thousands of dots that were the humans going about their daily business.

I looked in the other direction at my boss who was sitting in the seat next to me, staring out his window, with his blonde hair and black suit, wearing those dark glasses.

He was the first thing I saw when I became aware, staring down at me and the others like me through the glass window. I had walked my small body over to the glass and said hello, sticking my out, he just looked back with a smile on his face.

When we grew bigger he would let a group of humans into a large makeshift city built in the Hive, then he would let me and the others loose to chase them. The others would just go crazy, attacking anything that moved, but I would wait, stalk my meal stealthily until the right moment.

I remember the day when I was put into a large room by myself and the boss entered. He was in the same room as me, I couldn't believe it.

He held out his hand to me, a very small creature in it. I took the animal from him and ate it, then I let him stroke my head.

After that I was put into a different training area. The boss training me himself, my boss. He would give me a small creature if I obeyed his commands or did the right thing.

Now it was my first day out of the Hive.

I looked over at the helicopter pilot, I could smell his fear, every now and then I would breath next to his face, scaring him. This amused my boss.

Suddenly lights and alarms went off. "What's happening?" The boss shouted to the pilot.

"Our engines are failing," he yelled back, "oil pressure dropping! We're going down!"

Down? Down were?

My boss then pulled out something and strapped it to his back, the pilot doing the same thing. My boss gave me one last look before opening the door and jumping out, the pilot following. I just sat there, confused. Why would my boss leave? There was no where to go except down, and humans don't do too well when they go down from heights.

Then the helicopter jerked violently to one side, I dug my claws into the seat as it plummeted below, towards the city. I didn't like these helicopters, they were too unpredictable.

I looked out of the front window and saw as a building came rushing up towards me.

Then nothing.


	2. Those legs!

**This chapter is dedicated to the X-Filer.**

**The truth is out there.**

**And I will eat you.**

Sometime later I awoke to darkness and the scent of fire. Climbing to my feet I looked around, everything was dark except for a crack of light. I climbed to it, my body not feeling quite right. Looking out I saw that I was in what appeared to be a work office. Climbing out of the helicopter wreckage I walked through the office, most of it was burning and many humans lay scattered, stale or fresh. I wandered around for a moment studying all the different things. Then suddenly I heard voices from outside the room, humans! I looked around for someplace to hide, my boss said that I shouldn't meet with humans unless I was chasing them. I spotted a vent, -what I wouldn't do without them,- and quickly climbed in.

I scurried along it trying to make as little noise as possible. I stopped on top of a mesh grid, listening to the humans. Then a creaking noise started, what could those humans be doing? Wait a second, that noise was coming from below me. Suddenly the grid caved in and I went plummeting down. I dug my claws into the side causing sparks and a horrible screeching racket. But I was falling to fast, unable to stop myself. I went crashing through the bottom slamming to the floor.

I stood slowly shaking my head and looked around. I seemed to be in a basement, but this basement had an office in it. I walked over to the desk in the center of the room and hopped up onto the chair. I noticed a long piece of metal on the desk with lettering on it. AGENT FILER. It looked unimportant. I climbed up onto the desk and sat there surveying the room. There was a heap of filing cabinet against one wall and a heap of picture on another. One picture had a round flying shape on it. It didn't look like a helicopter. It must be a new breed of them. There wasn't anything of interest in this office so I decided to go and explore the rest of this building.

I climbed down off the desk and headed for the door, when I heard voices coming from behind it. I dash to the desk and hid under it. I peered out to see two pairs of feet enter the room.

"I'll be just a moment!" An angry voice said, a female human.

"We don't have a moment," a male retorted, "this building was ordered to be evacuated."

"Look Agent Myers, I know you've been temporarily assigned to this office from D.C, but I'm boss down here," she replied hotly. "I just got to get some very important files."

The female sat down in the chair, her legs directly in front of me. They were such nice legs, I wish that male wasn't here so I could eat them. I was so hungry, but no, I was still young and slow and that male would see me.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked.

"I told you it wouldn't take long," the female got up from the desk and the pair left the office. I wish that female had stayed by herself, I could have taken her before she screamed. I would have to hunt someplace else. That male had said that this place was to be evacuated, there won't be any food left in this building once that happened. I wonder why they were leaving? It didn't matter, I had better evacuate too.

Outside might be fun.

**Big thankyou to all you tasty fans for your reviews and for reading this. **


	3. Green fluffy things

**This chapter is dedicated to ****X-Phile Tom**

**The legendary son of Sparda**

**And I haven't forgotten about you.**

I had found another vent and climbed up through it until I could smell the city. I peered outside, I was in a large underground car park. It seemed deserted, I listened but heard nothing. Slowly climbing out I glanced around for movement, but saw nothing. I made my way across the area, claws clicking on the concrete when a pair of footsteps were heard coming. I dived behind one of the pillars and watched as a male with white hair hurried towards the stairwell. I watched him walk past, the letters S.T.A.R.S. printed on his back. He would be easy to take! I crouched down eyes locked on my target.

"Roberts! Were do you think you're going!?" another voice shouted.

"That helicopter has something important on it! Why else would Umbrella seen in troops!" retorted the white haired male, turning to the other.

"They are not troops, they are representatives," the other male replied, "now get your ass out of this building, Redfield's orders!"

No! Don't go, I'm still hungry.

The white haired male gave him glare, but did as he was told. I waited for them to go before emerging from my hiding spot. Umbrella was coming, it must be my boss. I knew he wouldn't forget about me. I have to go meet him.

I scurried to the exit of the car park and waited for the right moment to leave, when no one was looking I ducked under a line of green fluffy looking things –plants I think my boss called them- and peered out. I saw the male with S.T.A.R.S. on his back, head over to a group of humans that looked just like him. I would eat him another day.

I made my way along the line of plants, searching for my boss amongst all the different humans. He wasn't here, I couldn't see him, then a black 4WD drove through the crowd, Umbrella printed on the side.

He's here! My boss! I knew he would come.

The vehicle stopped and the door swung opened, a black clad leg swung out and landed on the ground.

**Big thankyou to sheshe21 for your reviews.**


	4. Large metal box

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Forever-Luke**

**May the force be with you.**

**And you had better feed me.**

I watched as the leg came out. He's here! Then his body and face appeared as he stepped out of the vehicle. No! Where is my boss, he's supposed to be my boss! The man was Umbrella, but not my boss. I was so disappointed. Two other humans climbed out of the vehicle and stood next to the man.

"Ambassador it's good that you have come, but everything is under control." A man in a dark blue uniform said.

"Sergent, this is Windrider and Oliveira, they are here to survey the wreckage and find the cause of the crash of one of our helicopter." The man from Umbrella said to the man in blue.

I studied the three humans from Umbrella, I didn't recognize any of them. The one that looked like the boss, was short and had half his hair missing, he must have lost it in a fight. The other two looked the same, except one had black hair and the other brown. They looked like soldiers, I liked chasing soldiers, they always was a challenge and hard to kill. But there was a crowd, it wouldn't be hard to scatter them, though my boss would disapprove, I decided against it.

I looked around again for my boss but I didn't think he was coming, I would have to go find him, he had to be somewhere in the city.

I slowly made my way past the crowd and vehicle until I came to a walkway between the tall buildings. I followed it until I came to the other end, there were lots of humans walking past and vehicle sped in either direction to quickly for my liking. I turned and headed back the way I had come, looking for a quiet dark spot to sit and think of a plan. I saw a large metal box and climbed in, this will do for now.


	5. Train!

**This chapter is dedicated to ****sheshe21**

**A very tasty fan.**

**And I promise I won't eat you.**

_I see stale humans. _

_My boss had released the T-virus in a remote town today and he took me out to play. I tell you those humans are pretty dense, when my boys came walking out of the graveyard and into the town they just stared, until one of them was eaten. Oh you should see them scatter. _

_The fun part is chasing the speedy ones at the front, when they see you coming they run even quicker. All you got to do is let them think they have lost you, then they'll turn a corner thinking they're safe and stop. That's when you sneak up very, very slowly AND EAT THEM FROM BEHIND!!!!_

I awoke with a jolt, boy that was a wonderful dream. I stretched my claws and body, I loved it when I had dreams like that.

I had crawled into a big metal box with lots of human odds and papers and stale human food, in it. Then I heard a noise, before I could reacted a very hairy human stuck its head in the box, he spotted me, I expected him to run but he didn't.

"Shoo, shoo you mangy animal!" he waved his arms at me, "this is my dumpster, you go find your own!"

He continued to wave his arms at me trying to get rid of me, I hissed at him ready to take him, that when I smelt his scent. There's no way I'm eating this human, it smell terrible.

Then he brought down a big stick towards me. "I said out!" he shouted.

I jumped out of the way and out of the box. 'Don't think I won't remember this human!' I growled.

He started to chase me with the stick. "Get out of here you flea bitten mongrel."

I left him with his human junk, I didn't like that metal box anyway. I walked along the corridor between the buildings, the big blue ceiling had gone dark, someone must have turned the lights off. The only glow came from the buildings and tall metal stick with lights on the top. There weren't many people around now, and the vehicles were mostly gone.

I made my way slowly to the edge of the grey ground and sniffed the black surface that the vehicles drove on. It didn't appear dangerous, I eased a clawed limb onto it, it didn't do anything. I made my way slowly across it dodging the vehicles as they screeched to a stop.

On the other side I hissed at all the humans that looked at me, some ran, others just stared, a couple followed me telling me how cool I looked, I just turned around and lunged at those ones, they soon ran off.

I continued along the grey walkway until I recognized a sign with familiar lettering on it. TRAIN STATION, and an arrow pointing down towards a large stairwell. It was the Hive's train station, I knew I would find home. I quickly descended the stairs until I was in a large underground area, it looked different, they must have redecorated while I was away. I found the platform next to the tracks but there was no train, I would sit here and wait for it.

**Thankyou to Keith B. Real for your review.**


	6. Greetings

_**Thankyou for all the reviews.**_

When the train came I climbed on, I got a lot of stares for the small group of humans, some of them had left to go to another carriage, others just watched me very closely. I flickered my tongue at them in greeting, they must be scientist going back to work at the Hive. More humans left quickly until I was left with one, she was a strange looking human with small pieces of metal sticking out of her ears and nose and mouth, more hung around her neck and arms. She must be a new experiment. She glanced at me and smiled, reaching into a bag she pulled out something. "Want a snack." She threw it at me, it landed on the floor at my feet. I sniffed it, it didn't smell very nice so I left on the floor. I sat there watching her, I hope she was going to be in a lab close to mine, it would nice to have someone to play with.

After what seemed like forever the train finally stopped, I climbed out and onto the platform.

Yep, they have defiantly redecorated, I wonder what my cage is going to look like, I hope they put lots of humans in it and made it a lot bigger so I can play.

I spotted the female human with the metal implants heading for a corridor with a sign above it, SHOPPING MALL. Odd it used to stay labs, they must have rename the area. I continue to follow the female until we reached a flight of stairs leading up, they were bigger then I remembered. I climbed up the steps slowly, I could hear vehicles driving past at the top, why would they have vehicles on the first floor of the Hive? I got to the top and became dismayed, I wasn't in the hive I was still in the city, that train must be the city train, not the Hive train.

What was I going to do now.


	7. Shopping

The ceiling was still dark as I made my way along the grey walkways and across the black ground that the vehicles drove on. I had followed the signs that had SHOPPING MALL on them, they only put important places on signs and my boss went to important places, maybe he was at this shopping mall.

When the signs ended I looked up at the large glass doors, they seemed locked, I would have to find some other way into this shopping mall. I climbed up the side of the building and onto the roof, I then spotted it. A vent! I scurried over to it and climbed in, following it I soon found an exit.

I climbed out and into a large room, all around there were odd looking labs and rooms, all the doors were shut and locked. I walked up to one of them and peered in, there was human clothing in it, I looked in the window of the next shop, it had lots and lots of thick looking reading files. I kept on looking in each window trying to find with room my boss would be in, none of them seemed right.

When I was done I crawled under a group of fluffy plant that was in the center of the large room. My boss wasn't here, he was always there when I went looking for him. I always found him, why wasn't he here in the city. I didn't like this city, everything was going fine until we entered this place.

I curled up, my boss would come, humans went to sleep when the ceiling turned dark, my boss was probably sleeping, he would come when it was light, he always did.


	8. shiny floor

A little after the ceiling turned light a heap of humans entered this shopping mall, I watched them as they went about their business, going in and out of the different rooms. I had spotted a couple of tasty looking ones, I hope they were the last ones to leave so I could eat them without being seen.

I sat under the green fluffy plants for what seemed like forever, the humans slowly became fewer and fewer as they left the shopping mall. When all the doors on the rooms were shut and all the humans gone, I climbed out and onto the shiny floor. I was so hungry it was a long time since I ate last, but what to eat? There weren't any humans in sight.

Suddenly I heard a noise it sounded like a hum of a small vehicle, I backed slowly under the plants not sure what it could be, then a small machine turned the corner a human riding on top of it. I watched as it when passed, it seemed to be cleaning the floor.

Oh! I know what it was now, the Hive had one of these humans as well. Me and him always had fun, I wonder if this one was as fun, I would have to see.

As he went past I climbed onto the shiny floor behind him, I scurried after him as he continued to clean the floor, he didn't see me. Yep this one was the same, my claws clicking as I followed him. He was heading to a dead end so I slowed my pace, as he turned to come back my way I crawled sideways towards him, that's when he spotted me.

He put the machine into top speed and took off, I dashed after him, this human was quicker then the one at the Hive and it made a lot more noise. I continued to chase him as he headed for a large door of one of the rooms at a very quick speed. At the last second he jumped off the machine before it crashed into the door making a big hole in it.

He was fast, he was on his feet heading for the exit before I knew it. I turned to chase him but my claws slipped on the wet floor, I went sliding into the machine with a thud. Standing I flickered my tongue in annoyance. 'THAT'S IT! No one gets away from me!'

I bolted after the running footsteps, I turned a corner and saw the exit, but it was already too late, the human was already outside and he had locked the exit. I watched him run across the black ground, I could chase him, but it would take to long to get to him through the vents.

He got lucky, but he would be back, the one at the Hive always came back.

I would get him then.

_**Thank you tasty fans for your reviews**_


	9. Messy meal

_**Apologies for the lateness.**_

_**Busy building a new Hive. **_

_**Big thankyou to The X-Filer, sheshe21 and suicycojr95 for your reviews.**_

I watched the exit doors from one of the vents, that human would return, I just know it.

After a little while a white vehicle pulled up out front, the lettering _Pest Control_ printed on the side. Two males climbed out and another one came and unlocked the main doors for them, they entered the building, large poles in their hands.

Interesting I wonder how they would taste.

One of them then shouted, "here doggy, doggy we aren't going to hurt you, how about you come out and chase us, have a bit of fun."

Chase you? Not many humans wanted to be chased, but if that's what they wanted.

I scurried through the vent making a large racket for them to hear, I didn't want them to leave the building like the last human so I lead them away from the doors.

I climbed out of the vents near the door that the machine had put a hole in. I waited until they turned the corner and spotted me, then I dashed into the room with the broken door, marked with the lettering _Target_ about it.

I could hear them shout as they ran after me. I stopped and turned back to see if they were coming, one was but the other had stopped at the broken door, guarding it.

I dived into the area filled with human clothing, the male gave chase, he continued to follow me as I scurried past the big screens, like the ones in the Hive that monitored every room, but these ones where turned off.

I lead him to the back of the very large room to a door, I dived in and found an office. I quickly scurried up the wall and sat on the roof above the door of the office, I could hear the human coming.

The door creaked open and the human slowly walked in. "Here doggy, doggy." He shut the door behind him.

Prefect.

I let out a hiss and flickered my tongue at him, tasting his scent. It wasn't the sweetest, but it would be satisfying. I waited for him to look up before lunging, I clamped my jaws around his head and bit down hard, his struggling soon stopped. After I had finished eating I thought about what to do with the mess. My boss always disapproved of me leaving a mess behind after I ate a scientist, though I remember he always disapproved of me eating the scientist, but what did he expect not giving me snacks. I decided to leave the mess.

Finding the nearest vent I climbed in and waited for my food to digest.


	10. SWAT

**_Thankyou for your reviews._******

**_Only another two chapters left before the end of this project. _**

I awoke to the smell of smoke, coming awake I saw that the vent was full of it. I didn't like the smell so I started to crawl towards the exit.

I knocked the covering off with a crash and climbed out onto the shiny floor.

"FIRE!"

The area around me erupted with gunfire, bullets flew towards me, I bolted for the exit. I didn't like this building anymore.

I ran past the humans that where dressed in dark blue and black, the lettering S.W.A.T was printed on their backs, and out the doors into the city. There were more S.W.A.T outside and lots of big vehicles. I dashed past them and into the crowd of humans that were watching the building, they all scattered and started screaming, I continued to run until I reached the stairs to the train station. I dashed down and jumped onto the side of the departing train, digging my claws into the metal I crawled onto the roof of the carriage and sat there riding the train to the next exit.

The train reached the next exit and stopped, I jumped off on to the platform. The lage crowd of waiting humans erupted into screams and scattered, some stared at me while others just ran, then I noticed a human with a long black device on his shoulder, it looked like one of the devices that the Hive used to record pictures of the Hive.

What did my boss call them, I remember he called them cameras. I remember a human like this one once came and recorded me when I was training, then my boss show the recording to some other boss humans.

Maybe if I showed what I could do to this camera human, he would record it and send it to my boss, then my boss would know where to find me.

I crouched down. Showtime!

First command: fetch. I bolted after the nearest human, it screamed as I grabbed its leg and dragged it to the camera human. I dropped the human in front of him.

Second command: eliminate. I spotted a nice tasty human and went after it, I never thought that it could make noises like that, and I have heard a lot of humans scream.

I jumped on it from behind sending it to the floor. I sunk my teeth into its head and bit down hard. When it stopped moving I dragged it over to the camera human.

"Nobody Move!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw those humans in S.W.A.T. Their guns were aimed at me as they made their way through what was left of the crowd. I didn't like these humans, suddenly one of them fired their weapon, a small needle hit me in the limb. I started to feel strange, this must be one of those put you to sleep needles. I slowly tried to walk but my limbs didn't want to move, then everything went dark.


	11. Green Humans

**_Thankyou to Exalted Nemesis, suicycojr95, sheshe21 and The X-Filer for your reviews._******

**_Sorry it's short._**

I awoke in a very small cage in the back of a vehicle, just outside two humans in green spotted uniforms sat with weapons at the ready, pointed at me. I didn't like them.

Soon the vehicle slowed and stopped, the doors on the back opened and the two humans climbed out, then the cage I was in was lifted out of the vehicle and covered with a cloth, I couldn't see a thing and it was annoying me.

My cage was put down after a few minutes, the cloth was taken off before the door was unlocked and swung open. I climbed out and looked around, I was in a large glass cage, on the outside looking at me was humans in green uniforms, some of them looked important others just looked like soldiers.

I walked up to the glass, maybe one of them was my boss. I slowly walked past them looking for him, but he wasn't there. I walked back to the small cage and sat next to it, they weren't Umbrella they were something else.

I wouldn't give them any secrets, so I sat there until they slowly left. Once the last one had gone I got up and started to look for a way out. After a little while I heard a commotion outside the room, looking in the direction of the noise I saw as a black haired female walk in and over to the glass wall of my cage.

"My name is Ada Wong, I was told that you would understand me and not hurt me if I showed you this." She held up a picture against the glass, in it stood my boss, and next to him was this female. "I'm here to get you out and take you back to Umbrella," she continued.

She was going to take me home! I scurried over to the glass door and waited for her to let me out.

She walked over to the door, "now you must stay with me and try not to alert the guards."

Where was the fun in that? I put a claw on the glass and watched as she did something with the lock, the door swung open.

"Let's go," she said.


	12. BOSS!

**_A BIG thankyou to all you delicious reviewers and readers for your support of this Umbrella Project._******

**_We hope that this last chapter is satisfying._**

This was so much fun! I chased after the female in green as she ran screaming down the corridor. The female that had let me out had told me not to chase these humans, but where was the fun in that. The female in green stopped at an elevator and started to bang on the doors. I was almost upon her when the doors to the elevator open revealing soldiers.****

"Get down!" one yelled. The female in green fell to the floor, the soldiers opened fired at me.

Drats! Time to leave! I dashed back around the corner as the corridor filled with bullets.

"You stupid thing!" the female with the black hair came up beside me. "Don't you know the meaning of quiet!"

Nope! I hissed at her. You want to play? Its fun! She didn't seem to be listening to me, she suddenly started shooting at the soldiers around the corner before retreating.

"Come on!" she called.

But I want to have fun!

She gestured for me to come. "Come on," she repeated.

Fine! I hissed.

I followed her reluctantly as she headed down a stairwell, shooting at the soldiers as they attacked. More and more soldiers came up the stairwell, the female with the black hair was getting angry as the soldiers cut us off.

Let's try it my way.

I climbed onto the roof and scurried down the stairs before lunging at the soldiers, they cried out with surprise bullets going everywhere hitting the other soldiers and me. I was getting more annoyed now, they dare shoot me!

I dug my fangs into one of their legs before ripping my claws into another one's back, when they had stopped moving I scurried back up to the female, she looked at me before heading down the stairs.

I continued to follow her taking out any soldiers that got in our way. We ended up in a room that had lots and lots of large boxes in it. I climbed up on top of one of the stacks and looked around, there was nothing of interest except a large strange weapon with spikes, I scurried over to it, there were buttons on the side of it, I went to push them.

"Don't touch that missile turret!" the female shouted.

But I want to see what it does!

Suddenly soldiers opened fire in the room distracting her, she opened fire back. I turned back to the device, I wanted to see what it did so I hit the button. There was a loud whoosh as the pair of spikes went flying through the air towards the far wall, there was a large explosion as the spikes hit the wall and it came tumbling down.

My boss would love one of these devices, I will have to get him one.

Suddenly the female ran past me. "Come on," she yelled as she headed for the hole in the wall, I followed her. As we exited the building into the outside, there was another explosion as something else exploded.

"It's our ride," the female called pointing.

I watched as a black helicopter attacked more of the place before hovering over the top of us.

"Time to go home." The female said grabbing a cord that hung from the helicopter. She tied it around me before grabbing on and we were lifted into the air.

No! I want to stay, I was having fun! But I was lifted into the helicopter anyway.

…

The helicopter landed a while later and all the humans climbed off except me. I refused to get off, not until I got to have fun, not until I was fed!

Movement caught my attention and I turned to look.

BOSS!!

I dived off the helicopter and dashed over to him. Boss I missed you so much, you'd never guess where I've been and I found something that you're really going to like!

When are you going to feed me?

"Welcome back," was all that he said.

The End

**_Would anyone like a Lickers day out 2 in the future?_**


End file.
